Simply Broken
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Some may say I'm crazy, others say I'm depressed, but I'm simply broken, broken into pieces, no one can solve me or put me together like a puzzle missing pieces. Kim's left isn't the best, her so called friend turned against and only one person other than her sister cares.. By the hour, Kim's life just gets worse and worse, she just wants to run away, but one thing is stopping her
1. My Life As I Know It

Some may say I'm crazy, others say I'm depressed, nut I'm simply broken, broken into pieces, no one can solve me or put me together like a puzzle missing pieces.

There really isn't anything to live for, well scratch that, my little sister. If I leave her, she'll be stuck in this hell hole, and I don't want them hurting her more than they do.

You're probably wondering who 'they' is. I'll make this easy for you, my parents. They do absolutely _anything _to cause us harm, physically and emotionally. All the mental scars and physical scars are because of them.

So now I'm just lying in bed, it's five in the morning, and I can't close my eyes, a loud crash interrupted my thoughts. I sat up in bed, and faced the direction of the noise.

My sister, Kaylee inches into my room, as if she's scared at what she might see. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to go downstairs for some water, but Dad is down there."

He's not our father, merely a monster in our lives.

"Okay, stay here, I'll get you your water." I wandered out of my room, and descended the stairs, and shuffled into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass, and began filling it with water. A hand slapped over my mouth. "Why aren't you in your room? You _know _what happens when you disobey me. Now you have two choices, Fire or pleasure, since you are a little slut."

Tears streamed down my cheek. I'd rather have fire, just anything but _that._ I still gripped the glass cup in my hand. He turned on the burner, and grabbed my wrist, and put my hand over the fire. It began to burn hotter and hotter by the second. I pulled my hand back, and slammed the cup on his hand. He dropped instantly.

* * *

**So what did you think? Love it, Hate it, Could do better? Please review. **


	2. Why?

I turned off the fire. I examined my burn, it's not too bad, nothing ointment won't fix. I ran my hand under cold water, I dabbed my hand dry with a kitchen towel, and applied ointment, and a sterile dressing. I found a bottle of water, and ran back up the stairs. I walked into my room, and saw Kaylee clutching her teddy bear to her chest. I knew that look, she didn't even have to explain anything.

"Where is she?"

Her blue eyes dart up at me. "She's in my room." I handed her the water bottle and charged into Kaylee's bedroom. Mom was tearing everything apart.

"Where is it?" she muttered to herself.

"Calm down." I suggested. She kept throwing drawers everywhere.

"I just need the money, I need a hit."'

She isn't going to calm down anytime soon, so I'll just give her what she wanted.

I punched her in the stomach to knock the air out of her. I carried her body to her bedroom. I laid her down on her bed. Her room smelled of Alcohol and Drugs, which made my nose burn.

I ran into my room, and closed the door behind me. Kaylee finally cried herself to sleep. The first time the abuse happened was when she was nine, and I was merely twelve, where I hit my first growth spurt, the first time he hurt me, I shook the thoughts away.

I looked back at the clock. Six 'o clock. I dragged myself out of bed, and went to the bathroom. I'll just let Kaylee use the hot water this time. I looked at all the scars on my arms and legs, the cold water ran over them. After my shower, I wrapped my towel around myself, and walked towards my room. I noticed my father wandered up the stairs. "Karen?"

He thinks I'm mom, this can't be good.

"Karen, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

What did he do this time? He wandered closer and closer to me. I gulped, there's no way out this time, and I can't turn and run. He grabbed me by the waist, and threw me to the ground, I tried to get back up, and run, but he pushed me into the bathroom, and closed the door. He did many unspeakable things to me, he beat me, he raped me, leaving me on the bathroom floor, crying my eyes out; I dragged myself back into the shower, and got clean. I quickly got dressed, a beige cashmere sweater, with blue skinny jeans. I brushed my hair, making myself look presentable to the outside world. I noticed a big bruise on my cheek; I quickly covered it with make-up. I slowly wrapped the gauges around my hand.

Kaylee woke up, and stared up at me.

"Stay here, if you need something, just call my cell phone, keep the door locked. If you absolutely have to leave, go through the window. Got it?"

She nodded. I opened my window, and crawled out, and climbed down the ladder.

I looked down at my watch, its seven. The nearest bus stop is merely an hour away. I guess I'm walking today. I heard the revving of a motorcycle in the distance; it sped past me, and quickly came to a halt.

I stopped as well. The figure took off their helmet. Dark hair, brown eyes. Jack.

"You need a ride?"

I shook my head. "Kim, you know it'll take you an hour to school by foot."

Jack is the so-called bad boy of high school, they say he's a player, but he's never had a girlfriend, they say he skips class, but he's in class every day, every hour, every minute. He handed me a helmet. I quickly out it on, and got on. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. "What happened to your hand?"

"N-nothing, just a burn." I wasn't exactly lying.

"Are you getting abused at home?"

My grip around him tightened subconsciously.

"Why do you say that?"

"Considering the fact, you never wear make-up and your grip literally tightened around me, when I asked that question."

I remained silent. I really wanted to tell someone about what happens at "home."

I nodded. "Why do you stay?"

"My sister. I don't want to leave her."

He understood. Before we knew it, we were at school. I let go, and gave him back his helmet.

"Thanks." I muttered. I quickly walked off, and kept my head down to the ground, avoiding eye contact.

I bumped into a group, a group I left and hope to never gain contact again…

"Look who it is, it's Kimberly." Grace's taunting voice said.

I walked past them, but she gripped my hand.

"What happened?" she asked, obviously faking sympathy. She squeezed it. "Let go."

"Not until you tell us what happened."

She's just a step close from getting a broken nose; the good thing is my parents wouldn't care.

The pain soon returned and shot up my arm. She knows what happened, she's known for years, she was once my best friend, then she just turned on me…

I clenched my fist, I was about to bring up my fist, but a hand rested on my fist, and Grace's wrist.

"Who're yo-"

"Let go of her." Jack. Grace immediately let go, and slightly blushed.

He pushed me away from the now forming crowd. Why? Why is he helping me?


	3. Please

"Um...Thanks." I said.

"You know she likes you."

"Well I don't like her. I know you're probably wondering why I suddenly decided to try to be your friend or help you out, is because you seem blocked away from everyone, so I just want to help, I know what it's like to literally go to a hell hole people claim as your home, and back as if nothing happened."

*vibrate * I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"K-Kim, please come home. It's terrible, plea-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO? YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I heard a really loud noise, then the phone went dead.

The adrenaline began pumping through my veins.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Take me…home."

"But we didn't get to class yet-"

"My sister is at stake, take me home." I yelled.

He nodded, and we raced out the school, and onto the motorcycle.

I noticed a little red mustang following us. Grace.

We finally reach my house; I pull off my helmet, and throw it at Jack. I break through my front door, and see the most terrible sight ever, Kaylee at the bottom of the stairs, her ankle at a weird angle, a broken beer bottle in her leg, and some blood coming from the side of her head, staining her blonde hair to become a darkish brown. My father walking down the stairs.

I fell to my knees; I held her head in my lap. She's in pain, she's injured, and she's still alive. The adrenaline kept pumping through my veins; I want him to know what this feels like. The pain, the shame, the frustration. I want him to feel everything.

I was in this exact position three years ago, Grace walked in on it, she called 9-1-1, I somehow managed to lie to her about, but she knew the truth, and she didn't stay with me, she just taunted me over and over again as the years passed…

Jack walked in then Grace, her face turned pale, gaining the memory of this scene. I called 9-1-1.

Jack grabs a pillow, and puts it under Kaylee's head. I lunge at my father or Derek.

"You monster!" I yelled. We ended up wrestling, and fighting. Grace pulled me off him, and held me by my waist, and Jack took care of him.

"Let go of me! Why did you even come? Since when do you even care what I do? You haven't cared for three years!" She remained silent.

A few seconds passed..

"Where is the ambulance?"

"Right there."

Paramedics rushed in, and carried Kaylee into the ambulance. Police carried Derek away, he looked pretty banged up.

That just leaves one parent left to ruin our lives.

One of the paramedics came in. "Which one of you is immediate family?"

"I am."

She led me to the ambulance, I got in and just watched them help her all they could.

I can't take it, watching her so weak, and broken. I've seen her scared, and that's normal but this is unbearable. I dropped my head into my hands, and broke down crying, and I wouldn't stop..


	4. Ending

They rushed her into the operating room, I waited for so long. It felt like days passed by. I sat in the chair outside of the O.R. Jack came and handed me some tea.

I gulped it down, and handed him the cup.

"I know you're stressed and worried, but at least try to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN! My life has been a living hell, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN; Kaylee is in there in surgery, because of Derek!" I saw Grace from the corner of my eye.

"My so called best friend abandoned me after she knew what Derek did to me, and taunted me about it for three years, and all of a sudden, she feels bad! I won't calm down until this entire thing blows over, until Derek is in jail, until Kaylee is okay, and everything is back to the way it used to be..!" I yelled

Tears streamed down my face, I fell back into my seat.

Soon the doctor came out. "Kim?"

I immediately stood up. "'How is she?"

"She'll be fine, there was no trauma to her head, we twisted her ankle back in place, and she needs to wear a cast, give her some painkillers for her leg, two a day. Other than that, she'll be able to leave tonight."

"Thank you."

I slowly walked into Kaylee's room. She smiled at me. "You said if I left without permission, you would disown me."

I chuckled.

She watches way too much One Tree Hill.

The nurses removed the IV from her arm, she swung her arm around my neck, and I helped her out of bed.

When we got her crutches, and finally reached the parking lot, we had no choice but to get into Grace's car.

"Kim, I know you probably hate me, but I feel really bad. If you give me a chance, we can be friends again."

I remained silent.

"Why should I? I mean you could've been a good friend, instead of turning on me. I'll give you a chance, but if you blow it, then there's no second chance." I replied.

She smiled. She took us to her house, and helped out with Kaylee. She really began to prove herself to me.

I overheard a phone conversation that Grace had.

"No Donna, I still can't believe you blackmailed me to stop being friends with Kim. Donna NO!"

She quickly hung up the phone.

"So that's why?"

She nodded. "I guess she's going to tell the whole school. Guess I'm ready for the insults."

"Don't worry. No one's going to mess with you. I'll make sure of it, and so will Jack."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's pretty obvious; he likes you, he liked you ever since the eighth grade."

"Oh." I'm at a loss for words.

"I just never thought of myself as pretty or likable."

"How have you been lately?"

"Not good. I fell into depression for a period of time, and in a strange way I've fallen in love with it, but I realized it wasn't for me and it was hurting the only person around me."

Grace wiped a few tears away. There was a few things Grace was right about Donna did make school a living hell ,Grace and Jack did stand up for me, but something else happened...

That would seem expected yet unexpected at the same time...

(Line Break)

"Can I come to school with you guys today? The middle school is having high school orientation, so I would see everyone anyway."

"Sure kiddo." I said.

We all got into Grace's car and drove to school.

I walked into the school with Jack,Grace, and Kaylee by my side.

"Hey Jackie! Grace, Kim. Oh by the way Kim I'm going to be as straight forward as possible. You're ugly."

"Oh I was trying to look like you today." I replied. I walked past Donna, and bumped right into mom.

"Kaylee, why aren't you in school?"

"She's here for the high school orientation."

"Don't talk to me, you little slut."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the slut in the room."

"Excuse me? You will watch your mouth young lady, you belong to me!"

"I belong to nobody and nobody belongs to me. We don't even belong to each other."

"Besides, you're the reason this whole crap even started, you and dad had an affair with different people. You got pregnant thee times, and had three abortions." Kaylee spoke out, who was now by my side.

Before I knew mom called her a little bitch, and knocked her crutches from under her, and I tackled mom to the ground, and practically began pounding her face in. She flipped me over, and began strangling me. It sort of went back and forth I punched, she choked. Jack pulled me off of her, and the police officer grabbed hold of her."I hope you rot in hell!" I yelled.

I just need space ,a lot of it.

I ran into the courtyard, I sat down, and hugged my knees, and cried.

a hand rested on my shoulder."Are you okay?" "Not really." "Anything I can do?"

"I don't know." I reply.

"How do you feel that you're parents might as well be going to jail, for drugs, alcohol, rape, and abuse?"

I looked up when he said 'rape'. I didn't tell him about that..

"Grace told me."

"I guess I'm a little relieved, but now Kaylee doesn't really have a place to stay. I'm not worried about myself right now."

"You should worry about yourself along with Kaylee. She wouldn't like it, if you didn't care for yourself."

"Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"Your house."

He took me back there, so I could get the rest of my things. I opened the door and went up the stairs, I came across a photo of my faily. At least the family we used to be, the glass was broken.

I put the picture down, and grab the suitcase, I've kept packed Me and Kaylee's clothes belongings since forever.

"Now its time for the road to recovery." I say to myself, leaving the house I grew up in, where I smiled, but then cried, was beaten, bruised, raped.

Now all of that is behind me no, and it will always be.

* * *

**Aww Cheesy ending, but who cares! I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Olivia's LEAVING?

**Okay, I found out that Olivia Holt isn't, and I repeat IS NOT going to be on Kickin' it for Season 4.**

**I was reading an episode guide, and the next episode is going to be an episode called "The New Girl"**

**I swear they better not replace Kick. They have to kiss before she leaves.**

**They have to! **

**I understand that she's leaving because she's going to be on a new show, but I just want Kick. That's all I want.**

**Am I the only one that was a bit upset that Julie broke up with Milton, but I was happy when Gabby came along. I love interracial couples, they're so cute!**

**but yeah...**


End file.
